Blue rosé
by kawaisaki
Summary: They were eighteen. Rein know all what she will do in the future. While Shade is still a cocky, immature rich kid. Who doesn't give a crap about it. but what will happened when Shade saw Rein the other side of hers? Will He change for her or let her study far away? -Just another story about RxS-
1. Chapter 1 - The Night

Blue rosé

_Chapter 1_

Rein woke up on a strange sound and was wondering was that's? I got off from my bed and walked at the window. But I didn't see anything, until suddenly there's a dark shadow passing by. My eyes went wide and shocked. So I bent over to see it clearly, but this time I don't see anything anymore. Maybe I'm still dreaming.

Suddenly I felt my mouth dry, so I run down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen. I picked a glass and fill it with water, I drink it slowly up while I turn around, there's a tall figure suddenly standing in front of me.

Immediately I spit my water all over to that person and I almost choked to death.

"what the hell", I heard from that person saying while I support myself from a table.

I look over to that familiar voice. 'S-Shade, what are u doing here? 'Oh my God, you scared the hell of me.'

'What, you spilled water all over me,' while he clean himself up with a towel that I don't have any idea where did he get that.

'Anyway how did u get in here' Rein said nervously. 'well sweetheart, one of your window didn't lock well so I climbed in. You need to be more careful next time' Shade said while smirking. You could ring the bell, like a normal person do then climbing someone house window, idiot' Rein said embarrassed.

'I don't want to wake you up, you know. So I sneaked in.' Shade answered back.

'So what are you doing all the way here?

Uhm…I come to crash tonight. Actually it would be good for a couples of days' Shade casually said.

'What, Why?! Rein shouted back. 'Well, I have a fight with my dad again and I can't stand around him, so I walked away' Shade replied nonchalantly.

_Again?_

* * *

_I have known Shade for_ _almost 3 years. He is the son from a rich family, his father is a president from a big design company. (Which I never met him before till now) His late mother was a role model, but she died when Shade's at the age of eight in a car accident, when she's rushing for an important show. And Shade doesn't like to talk much about it. I learned it a couples of year later when I met George for the first time, which is Shade's personal Butler or servant. His sister Milky was only five went that incident happened. She can't accept the fact that her mother has passed away. So Shade's father send her in an all-girl boarding school. And that makes Shade really sad. That's why he always got a fight with his father. But luckily, can Milky always come back home, when it's summer vacation._

* * *

'Hey~~~! Earth to Rein, as Shade is waving his hand in front of me.'I've been calling you the whole time, maybe your still in dreamland. Drooling for me for sure' Shade said smirking.

W-what of course not. W-why should I? Rein stuttered while blushing slightly.

'Anyway, can I sleep here tonight?' Shade asked yawning.

'What can I say, you've come here all the way. I guess u can sleep at the guest room. You're lucky that my parents aren't here for a couples of weeks, otherwise they will certainly call your dad to pick you up.

But Shade didn't listen anymore, he walked in the guest room like he own this place and let himself fall on the soft bed and drive to sleep immediately.

I sighed as I whisper goodnight before I closed his door and walk to my room and felt slightly asleep afterwards.

* * *

_The next morning_

Rein take a quick shower and preparing the breakfast already, when she making the omelets, she shouted Shade to wake up. That's when she hear a slightly footsteps coming down.

'Good morning, Miss sunshine' Shade greeted and flash her a wide smile. 'Good morning, take you long enough to come down' while Rein is busying flipping the omelets right in place. When she turn around she saw Shade only wearing his pants and his hair is still slightly wet. Rein almost make her spatula fell off, but manage to grab it on time before it really falling down. She was staring at his hot torso until shade say: 'like what you see, Miss sunshine' while smirking. Rein blushed immediately and put her omelet into a plate. 'Y-you could at least wear a shirt' Rein said while her face is still red. 'Naah, I know you like the view' Shade said teasingly. W-who would like it!' Rein stuttered and give Shade a lightly slap, before she give him a plate full of toast, omelets, bacon and some orange juice.

'Oh my God! Your meals are the best. That's why I love you so much' Shade said while munching the food with delight. 'Arghh! Eat the thing and be quit for once' Rein said while her face is still red as a tomato.

'Where are your parents by the way?' 'Urgh, I told you that they're having business overseas for a couple of weeks' Rein repeated again. 'So I can stay for a couples of weeks too? Shade said happily. 'Not a chance, you've a big house were many servants who can serve you. And besides your father might be worried about you' Rein replied back.

'Auww, don't be like that. It's dangerous for a girl living alone right now and besides I can protect you' Shade sounded firm. His eyes looking lonely and straight at her. That makes Rein blush and couldn't refuse his gaze. 'Please, Miss sunshine~~' Shade asked pleaded.

'O-okay, Rein accepted it without thinking. 'Yay, then I can eat your meals days and nights' Shade happily sang. But then Rein cut off his happiness and say: 'Only on one condition'.


	2. Chapter 2 - the school

Blue rosé

_Chapter 2 –The School – _

* * *

'_Yay, then I can eat your meals days and nights' Shade happily sang. _

_But then Rein cut off his happiness and say: 'Only on one condition'._

* * *

Shade POV

I look quietly at her when she began to say: 'Only if you call you father first for permission and go to school every day from now on.' "What! Why~~? Why you always give me the hardest task to do." I said pouting. 'Stop whining like a little boy and I need to see you at school today' Rein said logically. "But I don't have my uniforms. How I'm supposed to go?"

'Please, Shade. Don't give me the lamest excuse. Just call Mr. George to bring it for you' she said boringly. 'I'm gonna get going then, otherwise I'll be late and your lunchbox is in the corner of the dining table. And if I don't see you in the class, your doomed' she said while waving goodbye and shouted the last part: 'AND don't forget to wash the rest of the dishes too!'

"Tssk!, always so smart, I said while rubbing my head. I've never washed dished in my life before." _What should I do? _I look confused then I started put soap in there and just spill it with water. I called George after that for bringing me uniforms and some spare clothes. He arrived right away and greeted me politely: 'Good morning Master Shade, here is the things you ordered me to do. Do you need anything else?' I give him a light nod while I take the bag from him. 'could you please take me to a "place"? "Of course, Master Shade!' George bowed and open his car door for me.

I take my lunchbox then step in the back sit while George asked me: "where too?"

'School' I said afterwards doubly.

_Meanwhile~~!_

Rein walked in her class and instantly greeted by her friends Mirlo, Sophie and Lione. "Good morning Rein" they said in unison. 'Good morning guys' Rein happily reply back. "Hey Rein, where are planning to try the new café after school. Do you want to come along, since today is Friday and tomorrow we can rest!" Lione asked me happily. 'No way! You mean the café who just opened? Of course I want to, I'm down' Rein stated back. The bell ring, then they heard some loud screaming noises and yelling voices of the girls, somewhere whispering with each other and that's I know Shade really come to school.

'Urgh, I really hate school, is just study ain't my thing. If I want, I can just hired a private tutor and still do nothing. Even so I choose to come to school, because Reins attend. I want to be closer to her and today is special, cause she made me a lunchbox. I smiled like a idiotic to myself.

* * *

_I've known Rein for almost 3 years. She's a cheerful person, confidence and independent girl. Never thought she's obsess with fashion and sometimes its scaring me. But that's I love about her. She makes me smile and happy again, when I've the most depressive time. Her parents are always overseas, so basically she's always home alone and I know she feels lonely too. That's why I feel the urge to protect her. We're so much alike, maybe that's why we became friends in the first place and the girl I only love. She's dense with this thing, maybe she still don't know I have feelings for her. Actually I'm scared to confess. What happen if it didn't work out and we can't even stay friend. That simple thought can break me down. But one day I'm going to confess to her not immediately but definitely._

* * *

'KYAA! It's Shade Moon. He's so handsome. He finally come to school' the fans girls screaming loudly.

"Urgh, what a best way to wake me up" I said with a ill temper.

'Master Shade, please be careful and have a wonderful day further' George said politely. I nodded slightly and command: 'George , arrange with my father with something for me. I won't be home this couples of weeks and make him approve it. I'm staying at Reins house.'

"I'm afraid that your father won't approve, because I'm the one who saying it, Master Shade" George answered me calmly back. 'well, do something about it, I don't care' I stated back and walk in the class. "Yes, Master Shade " George said behind me while bowed over again.

I walk in the class slowly, while the bell rang a long time ago. I open the door and greet the teacher and take my seat straight away. Teacher Rin seems surprised and shock. 'It's been a while Shade, well your late so be quick. I want to start my lesson' Teacher Rin said.

'Yeah, yeah, I said uninterested while crossing my arms and dick my head in it and pretend to sleep. While Teacher Rin continue teaching. I looked at Rein, who's slightly yawning and looking tired. I feel a little guilty and I quickly grab a piece of note and a pen. Out of nowhere I begin to write something quick on it and tossed at Rein side. It fall over her shoulder which land it on her desk afterwards. She felt something and look confuse at me. I give her a signal to look at the table. She followed my lead and glanced back at her table, which she take notice of a mini note…


End file.
